nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Single Parenthood (AU)
The adorable fluffy and angst-filled universe of a single father trying to raise his two sons, the problems and complications that are met on the way and how exactly can one person be kidnapped three times in a life time? That ought to be some kind of a record. Characters * John "Johnny" Hawkins, an Irish descendant who celebrates St. Patrick's Day. He's a struggling single father who tries to do the best he can with his sons while being a highly important businessman and CEO of one of the biggest experimental medical corporations in New York City. * Justus Hawkins, a 17 year old star athlete on both his High School football and basketball team. Really tall and athletic with blond hair and emerald green eyes. Takes after his mother in both looks and personality. * Darren Hawkins, a 14 year old asthmatic kid that is academically talented and has zero hand-eye coordination. Johnny took care of and later adopted him after his parents' death — Darren was 15 months old at the time. Families Hawkins' (Johnny and Skye is High School sweethearts) * John "Johnny" Hawkins * Skye Hawkins died when Justus was four * Justus Hawkins, 17 years Murphy's (Johnny and Skye were the ones that introduced Carlisle and Marilee to each other) * Dr. Carlisle Murphy, best friend of Johnny's since kindergarten. He were asthmatic, had glasses and were incredibly shy. Much better with numbers and biomedic-thingies then girls deceased * Dr. Marilee Murphy, friend of Skye's deceased * Darren Murphy/Hawkins, 14 years Story Loss of a Mother Justus' mom dies of an aneurysm when he was four years old. She was home alone and was supposed to pick him up from kindergarten and never showed up. The staff got worried and called home and to Skye's cell, with no one answering on either phone. They then called Johnny who also tried to call Skye at home and on her cell, but still no answer. The loss of his mother gave Justus severe panic attacks and nightmares were he wets his bed. Christmas Accident Darren's parents died in a car crash around Christmas time. Carlisle dies on impact and Marilee manages to survive all the way to the hospital but then passes. Johnny is called in the middle of the night and rushes to the hospital, with a little Justus next to him since he can't leave him alone and is in a phase were he can't be left with strangers because his panic attacks gets triggered, and Johnny couldn't get a hold of his usual babysitter. He gets to the hospital and stands in the hallway in the middle of the night with a confused and tired Justus, looking completely horrified, and when he gets the info that both of them are dead he heavily leans against the wall, hand over his eyes and then through his hair, eyes watering and then whispering; "Where's Darren?" A nurse leads him to the small room they made for Darren with another nurse checking on him all the time. Darren has from the accident gotten a scratch or two and are very cranky about it and with it being in the middle of the night and all, but nothing even a little dangerous. Johnny just sits down in the seat next to Darren, takes his little hand in his and hums to him while petting his hair and having no idea what is happening from here on now. Justus sits on his knee, getting crankier by the minute but soon falls asleep on Johnny's lap, having his legs on either side of Johnny's waist and his head on his chest and drooling. Aftermath Johnny and Justus are not over Skye's death yet happening not only six months before, and are to celebrate their first Christmas without her. The Murphy's were going to celebrate it together with Johnny and Justus in the Hawkins home, so Johnny wouldn't have to be all alone with Justus. Johnny had barely picked himself together after his wife and other half's death when his two best friends, and probably few joined friends of his and Skye, died in an accident. It happened just days before ChristmasDecember 25th, 1999 was a Saturday, on the night leading to December 21st, leaving their son without parents or other family to take care of him. Justus still has his panic attacks and nightmares and wets his bed, and Johnny has to pick himself together another time, and taking care of the newly orphaned baby on top of that. So Johnny has to use strength he doesn't really have not only for Justus' sake, but now for little Darren's too, and spend his first Christmas after his wife passing now without his best friends too, and doing everything not to just break down completely. Timeline * Winter 1969 – Carlisle is born. * June 23, 1970 – Johnny is born. * August 1976 - Carlisle and Johnny starts kindergarten, becomes best friends straight away. * January, 1971 – Skye is born. * 1972 – Marilee is born. * May 17, 1995 – Justus is born. * September 12, 1998 – Darren is born. * July, 1999 – Skye dies, 28 years old (Justus is 4,2 years old). * December 21, 1999 – The Murphy's accident and the deaths of Carlisle and Marilee (Darren is 1,3 (15 months) years old). * 2003 - Justus and Darren gets kidnapped#1Kidnapped series - 1. Kid(s)napped, being 8 and 5 years old respectively. * October 2-4, 2012 - Justus and Darren gets kidnapped#2Kidnapped series - 2. Jock and Geek gets kidnapped, being 17 and 14 years old respectively. (for movie poster see here) * June 2014 - Justus graduates from Ridgewood High School and begins at Columbia University in the fall. * June 2017 - Darren graduates from Ridgewood High School and begins at Cornell University in the fall. * 2018 - Justus graduates from Columbia and gets drafted by the Philadelphia Eagles in the second round of the 2018 NFL Draft. * 2020 - Darren graduates from Cornell and begins working at Hawkins Pharmaceuticals as a lab technician. * 2023 - Justus gets selected to the AFC-NFC Pro Bowl team, as a member of the Baltimore Ravens. * 2024 - The High School reunion of class 2014, Justus unexpectantly meeting his little brother there as he's there with his boyfriend, one of Justus' former class mates and friends. * March 22, 2027 - Justus leaves the Chicago Bears and professional football. * Late 2027 - Justus joins the police force. * - Justus becomes detective. * - Darren gets held hostageKidnapped series - 3. Third time's a charm in the Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals Hostage Drama. Trivia * Justus is 3,4 years older then Darren and are very much aware of the exact years and months he is older than his little brother, and constantly reminds everyone around him about just that. References Category:Alternate Universe